Uranus
Uranus (formerly nicknamed Yuri) is a Uranian Reptile dragon. He is a protagonist along with the other Planet Dragons, notably often paired with his older-brother, Neptune. He is a student who masters the art of Dragon Kata, as shown in the special-adaption, The Planet Dragons. Creation Original Concept Among all of the Planet Dragons, Uranus had the most changes during his development process. He initially had an overall former design that was extremely different from his present-day depiction; His face resembled that of a dog's (not unlike both Mercury & Mars, somewhat), and most of his body was coiled, similarly to a serpent. In addition, his legs were oddly thin, making Uranus appear rather strange. His wings were shaped differently, as well. Biography & History Preteen Years As a Janitor Uranus was formerly named "Yuri", and worked as a janitor who always had to clean around an obstacle course that was claimed to be very simple to run across, but was also seemed impossible to do because in order to catch the little green flag at the end of the course, the tough-looking jocks (who were lead by their coach) had to be cautious of traps that would easily knock them off-course, and unfortunately they all fail. Yuri just wanted to try out for the course, but he also worried that he had too much work to do and wished he could have at least a day-off. Later that night, a young girl-dragon named Janet watched Uranus clean nearly everything acrobatically around the obstacle course. She encourages him to go ahead and try it out, since she did see him do his job while he steadily avoided triggering the traps. Even though Uranus thought he could go and do it, he kindly disagrees with Janet and promises that he may test out someday. The next morning, after hours of cleaning the obstacle course, Yuri finally had a chance to join the boastful group of built-up jocks (who were already trying out for the course), and even saw Janet. After all the jocks ran through the course (in which they all fail once again), the coach was now disappointed about how they could not even pass through it. Janet points out that there is only one contestant left, and that would be Yuri himself, who was humiliated at because of his "poor strength", "skinny claws", and "not-so-tough scales". But he tries the course anyway and gets immediately warned of the first trap. Reacting quickly, Yuri felt something he never heard of inside himself; confidence. He then grew braver so he could easily evade & block all the traps, thus achieving the green flag and winning the course. Everyone cheers for him, which then enables him to quit his janitor-job he had been denied to do a year ago. Sometime later, Yuri met Master Sun. He was eventually raised as one of her own children, and even later taught the art of Dragon Kata. Teen Years The Planet Dragons Uranus appeared throughout the 'movie' along with the other Planet Dragons. He is officially trained in the art of Dragon Kata, getting ready for the competition at the start of the plot. At the stadium, he fights with his other brothers & sisters. But despite his effort, Uranus did not become selected as the Dragon Master by Master Flare. He and others followed Terra as she was carried by servants to the Celestial Palace. Later at noon, the dragons came back to their HQ. Uranus jokes about a legend was foretold that the Dragon Master could have so much power, it would create a ball of fire that would shake the sky. The dragons all later prepare for dinner in the dining-room. Terra cooks some soup and serves bowls of it to them. Trying the soup out, Uranus greatly appreciated the meal as well as the others. Young Adulthood Planet Dragons 2 Uranus remains as one of the main, supporting characters in the sequel 'movie'. Here, he has grown older. Other Appearances Dragon Universe: Entrance to Reality Alchemy Adventure Uranus (along with Mercury, Venus, Neptune, & Pluto) reappears in the RPG-based game, Alchemy Adventure, having the element-name Uranium instead. General Information 'Physical' Appearance As a Uranian Reptile, Uranus is a sky-blue dragon with many angular points that make-up most of his body, unlike the rest of his siblings. At first in his janitor-working days, he wasn't very tall in height, nor as filled out compared to the jocks. Instead, he was originally weak and lanky, mainly because of being plagued by the lack of exercise. Though despite him looking vulnerable to great pain, he later proved his strengths by completing his first obstacle course. After a few years of getting plenty of food and exercise, Uranus now appears quite tall and fit for his age as a result, as well as having a moderate body-image, in terms of build and stature. In terms of overall-anatomy, Uranus is generally depicted a style that makes him very much resemble Saturn, if not further without his distinct light-blue color. The most notable differences between both characters, are that one (Uranus) is short than the other, and one (Saturn) has a thicker collar of rings, while the other's appears significantly fainter. As far as coloration goes, he has a spiky pale-blue mohawk, along with smaller icicle-like spines that run from head-to-tail. His chest-plates are dark-blue with a green outline. He has a pair of long horns that easily exceed the height of Mercury's rabbit-ears by a few inches. His wings are quite large (though not as big as Jupiter or Saturn's), and they appear to be made of extremely-thick sheets of ice, fading to a shade of green. Uranus also has thin spikes on the back of his elbows and legs. His claws are the same color as well. He has an angular cow-like snout, and has a couple small thorns under his chin. He has dark-green eyes like Mars & Mercury. Uranus wears a cyan-colored translation collar, along with a pair of fireproof-cuffs of the same shade. He also has white striped-straps worn around his wrists and legs. He bears a tag labeled the number 7. 2015 Update * His rattle-ball on the tip of his tail has been removed, and is now replaced with an icy-fin. * His wingspan became slightly larger, and his horns grew extra tines. * His eyes start to fade from green to yellow in color. 2017 Update * He has a light applied to his collar, and his number 7 is now placed next to it, opposed to the former tag. Personality Uranus is typically considered a 'cool guy' than the rest of his siblings, using mostly slang words to describe things. Although, he still cares for his family even when a situation requires his help, and he rarely loses his temper. He is also quite arrogant, but tends to act more patient than other characters. He mostly takes situations seriously, but at times he just thinks of these as fun when the enemies he's facing are claimed easy to deal with. From the 4th season and up, Uranus' teenager-esque persona has spiraled-up a few notches. He is in fact, prone to making remarks (whether if they're pointless or not) that often involve arguing or joking about his and/or others' values, and even occasionally showing signs of his vanity (undoubtedly similar to Venus). 'Abilities & Weaponry' ' Freezing Methane Fire: (Formerly called "Cool Fire" or "Ice Orbs") Uranus known to breathe extremely-cold fire that contains some gaseous chemicals, including methane, in which makes the fire have its bright aqua-blue color. At times, he is able to summon and throw these icy-projectiles rather than breathing them. Teleportation: Unlike his other siblings, Uranus has the enhanced ability to teleport certain distances. He can use it to sneak up on an opponent, and surprise-attack when necessary. Sometimes (and this is not very likely), he teleports to an unwanted destination by accident. Keen Sight: Although he doesn't have an acute sense of smell like most Tracker Class dragons, Uranus has good sharp eye-contact and can lock multiple objects on sight. In Bigger Blender Down!, he even says that he never lost any staring contests, as he won against Vesta in one. Echolocation: Unlike most other dragons, Uranus possess a sixth sense that allows him to locate things quickly by sound, similar to how Mercury's global-tracking system functions, however Uranus's is a lot more effective. He demonstrates using a special echoing-roar (visualized as a green-glowing soundwave) which reflects off all objects (such as walls) and redirects the sound back to him, giving out all of the accurate readings of surroundings he needs to avoid, even in mid-flight. This is a sonar-like ability particularly recommended when Uranus needs to leads his team through very dark places like caves, for a short time. However his echolocation can also be used to track objects outside on land, such as when he tried to locate the Freezeflame. Claws: Uranus has thin yet razor-sharp claws that are able to cut through the slightest abrasion. On multiple occasions, he can swoop down while in flight and strike a target with his talons. Though there's a disadvantage of this; if a liquid (such as water) soaks the claws, it makes them somewhat more-rounded and less-sharp. However, if these claws maintain dry, they can regain their sharpness by growing slowly, similarly to how fingernails grow. Agility & Speed: Uranus has a passion for doing athletic stunts and is very agile. This was demonstrated when he was formerly working as a janitor, as he was skilled at swinging swiftly while cleaning things. Evasive Spin: '''A useful technique of evading incoming objects easily. He can spin at nearly 90-degrees to dodge an attack while in flight, as well as 'drill' downward to counter-attack. No other member in the Planet Dragon family could execute this move. '''Aqua Dense: One of Uranus' hidden abilities discovered. He can summon two fireballs at once and combine them to blast a long, powerful beam of energy. He can also do this to control the flow of water, such as throwing a fireball so forcefully & speedily that it causes a large wave to form. Skateboarding: He is a phenomenal skateboarder, in which he can do a few advanced tricks with a board, even while in mid-air. Uranus is even capable of fighting while staying perfectly steady on a skateboard. Fighting Style Like the other Planet Dragons, Uranus trains in the art of Dragon Kata. He fights in a style similar to that of Neptune. He already knows several physical attacks like punches, throws, and slams with ease. The most unique talents he was trained to perform are using his sharp, protective points made for him to adopt against danger. Sometimes when in battle, he can use the thin spikes on his elbows to knock out enemies from behind, in which this tactic was called "back-hit detection". 'Family' Gallery Artwork Concepts Uranus2013.jpg|2013 Concept Uranus2015.jpg|2015 Concept Uranus2017.jpg|2017 Concept UranusExpressions.jpg|Expression Art Promos Specials 'The Planet Dragons Planet Dragons 2 Dragon Universe: Entrance to Reality Planet Dragons: Platinum Moonlight Episode/Special Covers Other Uranus Mugshot.jpg|2014 Mugshot Pitches-B-Crazay Mascot.jpg|Uranus as a sports-team mascot Models Alternate Costumes Sprites Trivia *His signature color is a deep sky-blue, often meaning "confidence", "calmness", and "trust" (matching those of his personality traits, similarly to the other Planet Dragons). * He bears a strong resemblance to Cyril from Legend of Spyro The Legend of Spyro series. Although, Uranus himself looks more like a "younger version" of the elder-dragon. * Uranus has aquaphobia (a fear of water), as evidenced when he often displays a feeling of distaste around areas with water. He never seemed to overcome it. * Uranus was once the mascot of a sky-blue color-themed kickball sports team in the name of "Pitches B Crazay". His wings are noticeably colored teal-blue instead of the usual green. }} Category:Planet Dragons Category:Dragon Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Dragons